


Road to Becoming the King

by RandomFan4EVER



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Protagonist Encounters [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: the timeline makes no sense in this fic or in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFan4EVER/pseuds/RandomFan4EVER
Summary: Some kids walk into the game shop again. (Really wish I had some original ideas but I hadn't.)
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Protagonist Encounters [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Road to Becoming the King

Several elementary school kids walk into the store. One girl and three boys.

They each sport a unique hair-color. The girl and two of the boys have one color. One boy has two, red and yellow. Dual colored hair seems to be in style these days.

Each of them seems weirdly excited to be in a game shop. It's like they never have seen so many games in one place before.

Do they come from a restrictive dictatorship or something?

The boy with dual colored hair was looking at him out of the corner of his eyes.

It would not be obvious to the casual observer, but Muto Yugi has too much experience with these things.

Yugi then notices a modified Duel Disk one of the kids is carrying. Clearly hacked to be able to play that new version of dueling.

What is it called again? Rush Dueling?

Apparently some kid installed it because the current rules are too restrictive, but the company that runs the city he lived it didn't like it and made it pretty much illegal to play.

Then it struck him.

"Oh no" Yugi thinks to himself "this can't be good".

Kids these days get involved in way too dangerous things. Where are the responsible adults when you need them?

It was bad enough when Kaiba tried to murder him and his friends during Death-T a few years ago.

Child protection laws need some serious revision if they allowed children this young to be abused by terrible companies.

Yugi decides to approach them with his best customer service smile "Is there anything I can help you with?"

The blue haired kid reacts to this.

He excitedly asks him if it is true that he received the title of Duel King.

The purple haired boy scolds him that he would know if he had paid attention at a museum for duel history.

At this point, Yugi is not surprised something like a duel history museum exists.

The two boys keep on arguing about something.

The expression of the girl indicates that this happens more often.

Meanwhile the child with dual colored hair is still observing him.

Yugi decides to ask the boy if there is anything.

The child looks him dead in the eyes, and asks "How do you become worthy of being King?"

At this question the other kids stopped arguing and gave their friend a worried look.

"Why do you want to know?" The King of Games decides to ask.

The boy closes his eyes before he answers.

"I'm on a road to become the King. I didn't ask for it. It just happened because of something else I had to do, and now I have to give it my all for everyone's sake."

Yugi understands, he never asked for the title either. Once you are King, you cannot back out.

Yugi smiles, he'd better answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this will not be outdated by the next episode.
> 
> Next up: Judai and Yusei


End file.
